My Wolf
by evil older sister
Summary: One- Shot, post prank, how Remus and Sirius rconciled and remembered


Hiya, this is just a new story that was bouncing around in my head

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or Sirius Black would not have fallen through the veil, long live Sirius Black. And now for our feature presentation:

My Wolf

Sirius Black had it all planned out, he had been stupid enough to tell Snape how to get through the Whomping Willows branches and into the tunnel, nearly getting the greasy git and James killed, as well as almost getting Remus and himself expelled. He was not being punished enough by the detentions and expulsion from the quiditch team. So he made up his own punishment, he would suffer through what Remus did every month, simple as that. He put a sleeping charm on Peter and James, and he was now waiting just outside the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack for the moon to begin to rise then he would go in and his punishment would begin.  
As the Moon started to rise he quietly opened the door to the bedroom, not quietly enough though as Moony, startled by the slight squeak, whipped around just as the moon began to shine through the window.  
"Sirius, what are …?"

"Shhh, Moony, I'm making things right"

"Wha…Argh"

The transformation was beginning, it was clear that Moony was trying to fight it off and that that was causing him a lot of pain. Sirius, moving on a half forgotten instinct from a time in his childhood that he didn't remember, wrapped the smaller boy in a hug and whispered softly to him to stop fighting the wolf and to let it come out. Surprisingly Remus followed his softly spoken advice and soon was shifting, for the first time in memory, painlessly into the wolf. During this transformation Sirius had backed away but moved closer when it was done prepared to take his punishment. The wolf however did not attack instead it moved closer in a playful and happy manner. Again an instinct that he could not really remember prompted him to take off his outer robe and shirt, he did so and was astonished when the wolf slid up next to him and pressed it's top teeth lightly into his right arm over a scar that he couldn't remember getting. This gesture, so painfully familiar yet so incredibly strange, caused him to do something he would have never done before, he threw his arms around the wolf and buried his face in the fur of it's neck, this was apparently the right move as the wolf made a light growl of contentment.

His face in that soft fur, taking the wolfs scent, hearing that purr-like growl caused the memories thought to be permanently lost to reawaken and the part of himself that had been partially asleep was asleep no longer.

"**Oh Moony**" He whispered softly into his mind in the way they once used.  
"**I remember**" was the boys soft yet joyful reply.  
"**Finally**" The Wolf was ecstatic.  
They spent the rest of the night reminding themselves of what was and what would be and clearing the last gap that had been forcibly put between them.  
The next morning both boys were awakened with a shriek.

"THERE YOU ARE, HOW IRRISPONSIBLE ARE YOU, GOING INTO A ROOM WITH A FULLY GROWN WEREWOLF, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD YOU DIED, MR. LUPIN WOULD HAVE BEEN OFF TO AZKABAN AND FEELING GUILTY ABOUT IT, NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER MET SUCH A CHILDISH FOOLISH PERSON, HE MAY STILL GO TO AZKABAN FOR INFECTING YOU. DO YOU REALIZE HOW FRIGHTENED EVERYONE WAS WHEN POTTER AND PETTIGREW CAME TEARING INTO THE GREAT HALL NEARLY HYSTARICAL, PULLING THE HEADMASTER INTO THE HALL AND TELLING THEM WHAT YOU WENT TO DO, WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE, YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT." Now during this rant by one irate nurse our too favorite puppies were waking up and realizing what was going on. "**Damn, I should have put a stronger sleep spell on them**"

"**A sleep spell, Padfoot wouldn't have been easier to just hit them with a stupefy and be done with it**"

"**I didn't even think about a stupefy**"

"**That's obvious, but we better get going unless we want Pomfrey even more angry at us**" The two boys then stretched and began to get up this alerted the nurse to them.

"And where do you think your going, Mr. Lupin?"

"I'm going wherever your taking Sirius, of course."

"Mr. Lupin, you need rest and I insist that…"

She trailed off in the face of Remus's Glare. "Follow me" She led them through the halls and to the stone gargoyle that led up to the head masters office. Inside the office it was chaos that went silent as soon as the Sirius and Remus step through the door. Everything stopped, James was the first to react, and with a shout of Bastard tried to punch Sirius in the face. To his great surprise it was Remus who stopped the punch.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, James", he said quietly yet with a dangerous glint in his eye that told them he was not to be trifled with, even if they already knew that.  
"Why would you protect him, Remus? This bastard has nearly gotten you expelled and put in Azkaban twice, he deserves what he gets."

"There is more to it than you understand"

"What more could be understood, this punk is getting you in trouble just like he used to and he should be expelled for it" a new voice entered the discussion and Remus turned toward it.

"Hello, Father, What do you mean used to?" ,there was a coldness in Remus's voice that few had ever heard. Sirius, knowing what was upsetting Remus so much wrapped him in a hug from behind thinking,

"**It's alright, Remus, They won't be able to do it again after today, no one will let them**".  
The elder Lupin's turned white when they heard Remus's question, then when he saw Sirius pull Remus into a hug Mr.Lupin turned red and roared

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON YOU BASTARD", Then he saw the glare that Remus leveled at him, one that he had only ever used once before, and turned white again as his eyes widened and he whispered, "You remember", before backing away quickly from his very angry son with his equally scared wife.  
Those who had just collected their jaws off the floor from seeing Sirius hug Remus and Remus except it, quickly had them hit the floor again at the Lupins Reaction and their fear, before they could recover Remus shocked them again by snarling at his quivering parents angrily.

"Yes, I remember and so does Sirius, one thing you forgot was that the wolf and I don't share a mind meaning he could still remember and even in human form you can only block memories of a werewolf and it's mate with the memory charm. I remember everything we used to be and everything you did to break us apart" Sirius, who had been unusually silent up until that point also glared at Remus's parents with Hatred in his eyes,

"And don't you think for a minuet that I don't remember what you said to me that last day", here the Lupins got even paler and James Finally let his temper and curiosity get the better of him.  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" everyone looked at him and he looked down blushing at his outburst.  
Sirius and Remus shared identical evil grins as Sirius said, "Splendid Idea, Jimmy-boy, Lets tell them all what going on" both boys were still grinning while the Lupin's looked vaguely panicked.  
"No, I Forbid you from saying anything" Mr. Lupin shouted alarmed.  
"Except the consequences of your action" Remus repeated the phrase that his parents had drilled into his head since he was bitten. "Do you want to tell this story or should I, Padfoot?"

"Hmm, I don't know", Padfoot pretended to think on it, "There is so much to tell that maybe you should tell parts of it and I'll tell others because we want them to have the whole effect".

"This is true, So I guess I'll begin, It was a dark and stormy night, yes Padfoot I realized it wasn't stormy but it sounds better that way, well any way, me and Padfoot had known each other forever and we had just celebrated my third birthday, Sirius already hated his parents so we convinced mine to let him stay as long as possible, his parents didn't want him around much either so we got away with, it was the full moon and my mum had already told us we were to stay inside for the night as there was a rumor of a werewolf loose in the area. After convincing Padfoot it would be fun we went outside to play hide and go seek in the woods, yes I convinced Padfoot, James."

"Our Moony was quite the little trouble maker back then, could have been the greatest prankster hands down if his parents hadn't got to him", here Sirius glared at the aforementioned people.  
"May I go back to my story, thank you, well anyway we were playing hide and seek I was hiding when I heard Padfoot scream I raced toward the sound of his voice and not five feet from him was the biggest wolf I've ever seen, I didn't know it then but it was a werewolf, it lunged and…"

"Remus lunged right after it, got between me and the wolf getting himself bitten in the process and cried out, scared the hell out of me and I…"

"He showed his first signs of magic that night, while the wolf was mauling me he yelled out 'STOP' and what do you know it did, that old wolf was suddenly unconscious and twenty feet away. He then started screaming for help and didn't stop till we were found…."

"Over the next month Remus healed quickly and we almost forgot about our terror then on the next full moon they took Remus aside and I didn't get to see him for the whole day, they said he was sick, that night right before moonrise I heard them say that they hoped the silver cage in the shed was strong enough to hold Remus. I found him in a small five by five cell made entirely of silver with him in the center clutching his hand which looked like it had been burned. He was whimpering in pain and confusion and I'll never forget the look that he gave me when he first saw me he was terrified, he asked me what was going on and why the bars hurt, and why his parents locked him in, those bastards didn't even tell him why they were locking him in that cage. I went to open the door just as the moon stated to rise he was screaming and in so much pain that I rushed too him and hugged him, as soon as I touched him he stopped screaming and began to transform seamlessly into a wolf, which I thought was the coolest thing ever, the wolf then sniffed me and seemed to find me to it's liking because he then bit me very lightly on the arm and then…"

"Wait a minuet he bit you, but how is that possible, I know for a fact that you are not a were wolf" James looked very confused but under that he was visibly angry at the Lupin's

"**Do you want to take this one Moony**?"

"**I'd be delighted,padfoot**"

"Unlike what most people think There in not only one type of bite that a werewolf can give, it all depends on the relationship that they have with the person as well as a couple other factors such as where the bite is and how the wolf bites", Moony was in full lecture mode and loving it, "First there is the traditional bite which werewolves use to basically change a persons scent subtly so that they can find their mate, it a bit more complicated than that but there's only so much time that we have, it can be any place on the body and it is basically them clamping their jaws around something and pulling, next is a pack bite, which is on the left arm and this is for when a werewolf is creating their pack, this kind of bite has to be given and received willingly and the people have to know werewolf in their human form, also it can only be given after the werewolf finds it's mate this type of bit is just the light pressing down of the top teeth into the left arm, the final type of bite can only be given once and that is to mark the werewolf's true mate again it has to be given and received willingly, both it and the pack bite protects the recipient from other werewolves, as no werewolf will attack another's pack or mate, these two bites essentially binds the wolf to the recipient to it and vice-versa, once a werewolf finds it's mate it is safe to any human that isn't threatening their mates and the feel no pain during transformations, after they find their pack the wolf is truly at peace."

"So which kind of bite did you give Sirius, and how do you know this?" Peter was confused, and he really hadn't been following the story real well as you can see.  
"If Sirius isn't a werewolf and a pack bite can only be given after a mate bite, then what kind of bite do you think Remus gave him", James then a double take after realizing something, "you two have been mates since you were three? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes James we have been mates since we were three, as for Peter's question, the first time a werewolf transforms with it's mate their they receive all of this information from the wolf part of them, and I think Padfoot should tell you why we didn't tell anyone as I have been talking for quite a while. Take it away Padfoot"

"My pleasure, Moony, well things were going pretty good, because I was there Moony didn't feel any pain, and we were both having the time of our lives, I thought him being a werewolf was the coolest thing ever. This went on for a couple of months with Moony's parents trying to convince us that Moony was a danger and that werewolves were bad, one day about a week before our fifth full moon his parents took us into the shed and told us that they wouldn't stand for their son believing he was anything but a monster and as long a I was here they couldn't do anything about it, they then oblivitated us stunned me and sent me back to my parents with no recollection of the past months or of Moony at all, except for a vague memory of a feeling and an odd shaped scar in my right arm"

Everyone in the room was looking at the Lupin's with a mixture of Horror and anger, even Sirius's parents who were called because they were technically his guardians, finally Mrs. Black, who hated her son and his friends said, "You locked your three year old son in a cage made of a metal that hurts him without telling him why and then took away the only means of not feeling pain, not even a blood traitor or a half-breed deserves that!", this very surprising sentiment from the Black Matron, that was admittedly agreed with by nearly everyone in the room caused Mr. Lupin to go bright red again.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE WAS PROUD THAT HE WAS A MONSTER, WHENEVER WE TRIED TO TELL HIM THAT THAT WASN'T RIGHT , THAT HE WOULD BE HATED, HE WOULD ALWAYS REPLY, 'Sirius doesn't hate me' WE HAD TO STOP HIM", this statement was met with absolute silence then Dumbledoor spoke.  
"That is quite enough, I believe, Mr. And Mrs. Lupin that your presence is no longer needed" there were nods of agreement and the now pale Lupin's fled without a backward glance.  
"Remus, dear, you can stay with us after school lets out, ok?"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter" Remus answered with a smile

"Uh, Remus, you, uh, mentioned something about pack bites?"

"The next full moon, James, if you and Peter would like to be part of my pack than I will be more than happy to except you"

END -  
Done, this took me two days to write, this is just a one-shot but with input and ideas I might write a sequel, I'll hopefully update my other stories soon please review with the names and authors of stories that meet my challenge, see my bio. Cya -Evil Older Sister


End file.
